Unspoken
by Natushka-86
Summary: [Horatio-Calleigh] Sometimes a silent bond is the most heard.


Title: Unspoken

Author: Nat

Summary: Sometimes a silent bond, is the most heard.

Disclaimer: Apparently being Jerry Bruckheimer's wife's cousin's son's teacher's Aunt's pen pal's dentist's dog walker's paper boy's mate's long lost half sister, doesn't mean I own them... who would have thought!?

Rating: G

Pairing: Horatio/Calleigh, as if my muse would allow anything else.

Spoilers: None

Dust Jacket: http:67.18.37.18/1131/25/upload/p3878819.jpg

A/N: You will never guess where I got inspiration for this Fic, It was actually during my exams.. I was sitting for my English paper 2 exam, and sudden I was knocked out my chair with this madd CSI:M fic.. a nice short 500 word piece from Yelina POV on H/C. So as soon as exams where over I wrote it straight away, and here it is! Exactly 500 words!  
I also made a second Dust Jacket, this one was sorta just me messing around with PS.. anyways I'll add the link if ya wanna look!

http:67.18.37.18/1131/25/upload/p3878827.jpg

The song used is "I never loved you anyway" - The Corrs

---

_And when you go I will remember  
To send a thank you note to that girl,  
I see she's holding you so tender  
Well I just wanna say...  
  
I never really loved you anyway  
No I didn't love you anyway_

-----

It was a Sunday morning and she was more than happy to be spending it with him. She'd gotten a call about a gang shooting.

Bullet's, bodies, carnage everywhere.

So she called him.

He met her out at the scene. As always, he was dressed in a charcoal black suit, matched with the deepest blue dress shirt that brought out his crystal blue eyes. The dark colors contrasted with his fiery red hair, making him absolutely stunning.

She smiled her most charming smile at him, hoping for something back, but he was already lost in the crime scene in front of them.

---

She watched closely as the blonde arrived on the scene, he jogged out to meet her, opening the vehicles door for her. The blonde smiled brightly and said something that made him smile warmly back at her.

Ever the gentleman, he carried her kit for her, while she read the prelim report and he brought her up to speed.

The blonde was dressed casually; it was a Sunday morning after all she thought. But there was just something about her. She was only dressed in a white tank top and a pair of blue faded jeans, but still... She glowed with feminine beauty and self assured confidence.

They laughed easy together, a wave of banter flowing smoothly and a repartee that only a strong bond of friendship could provide.

When they reached her, their professional masks had been slipped on and they were already firing questions at each other. Each mind on the same wave length, in tune with the other, finishing each others sentences and answering the others question.

---

She watched their movements as they processed the scene. Their actions looking like a well choreographed dance, each starting at different sides of the scene and simultaneously meeting in the middle. Their eyes met, speaking to each other. Wordless nods followed, silently knowing what the other was thinking.

They worked together in complete unison; their minds linked together in an unspoken communication, which she thought could only be obtained from a lifetime of togetherness. The bond between intimate lovers.

She noticed the stolen looks and the lingering touches, that they thought that no one else noticed, but she did.

She noticed.

She saw through their transparent professional friendly masks, who did they think they were fooling?

---

She slipped her sunglasses on over her eyes, so no one would notice the stupid tears that threatened to fall, because they wouldn't.

She made some lame excuse, about having to go to another crime scene, telling him to keep her in the loop. When she reached her car, she got in, her hands gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles turning a pasty white color, she gripped it like it was a lifeline.

One.

Two.

Three steadying breathes. Then she turned the key, the engine purring to life. She took one last look back, and then shook her head, pressing down the accelerator.

She never really loved him anyway.

_fin_


End file.
